


Home At The End Of The Day

by MessengerThief



Series: Hemlock Grove Domestic Ficlets [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Roman being a badass, UA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerThief/pseuds/MessengerThief
Summary: Roman taking power at Godfrey's Institute leads to some interesting occurrences.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was cooking in the kitchen when Roman arrived home. Peter lifted the knife he was cutting vegetables with in a cheerful salute to which Roman only rolled his eyes. 

“Hey.” Roman kissed the back of Peter’s neck and pressed his body close for a second.

“And how’s my baby?” Roman asked the little girl on the counter top, having just turned to her. She was perched on the edge and had been watching Peter intently but now giggled up at Roman.

“Silly daddy, I’m not a baby.” 

“Yes you are,” Roman and Peter replied in unison. Peter smiled down at the cutting board as Roman picked up the girl and placed her on his hip. 

“How was work, daddy?” 

“Yeah how did your board meeting go? Thrown you out of the company yet?” Peter lifted the frying pan off the cooker and poured the rare meat onto a separate plate. Roman pulled the wraps out of the microwave and made his way with Nadia to the table. 

“I think I just about killed half the board members but it could have been worse.” Peter paused for a second and decided that if Roman had actually killed anyone they wouldn’t be sitting calmly having dinner at that precise moment. Since they were Peter allowed a casual smirk to appear on his face but Roman had caught his hesitation.

“Relax. I just mean I actually did my job instead of messing with them and the company,” Roman said distractedly. He was busy trying to help Nadia create something at least resembling a wrap but it wasn’t working. 

“What did you do that for?” Peter leaned over to help Nadia. She sat between them, at the head of the table. A powerful position, but also one that mean they could watch her and each other easily, as well as, in case like this, help her with food.

Roman shrugged, “I have a family now.” 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Daddy, are Tată and I your family?” Nadia asked before taking a drink of water.

“Yes,” Peter answered before Roman could, “We are.”


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting had been intense. Godfrey’s Institute was at the cutting edge of science, of medicine. It was the future. But it couldn’t do everything. Decisions had to be made about where to take the company, what fields to invest in. What progress should be made. 

Roman found the power intoxicating. Since he had started to lead the Institute shape it into what he wanted it to be he’d found that he enjoyed his work. More than that, it sated the part of his hunger that longed for control. 

Today’s meeting was one of the ones where he felt high afterwards. It didn’t match feeding, few things did, but it helped. So after bending the entire board to his will he went into a stall in the men’s room to jerk off. First he pulled the stained tissue out of his pocket and threw it in the toilet. There’d hardly been any blood. Just a trickle from his nose about a minute after he’d finished speaking. He was about to flush went he heard voices and stopped to listen. 

“Fucking Roman Godfrey. Why the fuck did we agree to that?” Roman recognised the voice as one of Godfrey Institute’s main shareholders. 

“Jesus. There was no way in fuck I was voting yes and then I did.” The other voice remained a mystery but Roman had definitely heard it earlier, whinging about some expense or something. 

“It’s creepy that’s what it is. His mother did it too.” Roman stopped breathing as the two men got dangerously close not only to his secret but also too his stall. Luckily they walked past him to the urinals. 

“There’s no way we’re getting a government contract to cover the basic costs of this,” The first voice said.

“That could be where you’re wrong. He and Senator Menzies are spent the last benefit gala in one another’s asses. But that’s not the point, it’s the principle. It’s expensive. I don’t see how this… tree hugging scheme maximises the profits.” 

Pee hit the porcelain and Roman found himself flinching. 

“It doesn’t. He’s gone soft. You know he used to be pretty ruthless when he didn’t give a shit. The stunts he used to pull… One time he put up photos of these naked women with their tits hanging out and said that’s what we should be focusing on. It was hilarious. Having a kid has clearly ruined him.” 

“Women with their tits out?” 

Two zippers sounded in unison. Then taps were switched on.

“That’s what I said.” 

“You know he’s a faggot right?” 

At the sound of paper towels being ripped out of the holder Roman decided he was going to have some fun instead of killing them.

“No way. Makes sense. No wonder he’s so soft if he’s taking it in the ass!”

As they laughed Roman flushed the toilet. He heard their heartbeats palpate and for a second reconsidered killing them. But no he had a better idea.

“Gentlemen. What an interesting conversation you’re having. I couldn’t help but overhear you talking about me.”

“Mr Godfrey, we didn’t mean-”

“Shhh.” Roman wondered if he’d just issued a command or if they really were that shit scared of him. Both were good.

“So you don’t like faggots?” There was a pause. “Answer me.”

“No, Mr Godfrey.”

“Disgusting right?” Roman questioned with a smile. The two men laughed nervously.

“Absolutely,” the second man agreed. 

“Abominations in the eyes of the lord. That’s the way I was raised. Surely you gentlemen agree?”

“Of course, in my family no one holds with any of this newfound love for pansies.” 

“Same here. Wouldn’t be allowed in my home.” 

Roman grinned at that. The men didn’t know him well so they didn’t panic at seeing that smile. If Peter had seen it he would have known it was time to run, the Roman was delighting and giving in to his darkest instincts. And loving every second of it. 

“Pity. Seeing as the two of you are going to go into that stall. And you’re going to have sex. And take lots of photos. Which you’re going to send to your wives and then your parents. Then your friends. And your associates and… any one you’ve ever met.”

The two of them stared at him shock. When they didn’t move his smile slipped. 

“Get to it,” He whispered. They did.

When he got home there was only Peter there. He was longing on the sofa reading a book. Roman pulled out his phone out of his pocket and hung his jacket up. 

“Hey babe.”

“Hey. Anything interesting happen today?” 

“Hmm,” Roman mumbled, sinking down onto the sofa and beginning to kiss Peter’s neck. Then his phone buzzed from where he'd placed it on the table when he had sat down. He pulled back to look at it as it buzzed again. He opened it.

“What the hell is that?!” Peter said in surprise looking over his shoulder. 

“It’s an interesting story but right now Nadia’s away-”

“With Destiny-”

“And I’m crazy turned on,” Roman continued, ignoring Peter’s protests. He began to undo the werewolf’s shirt. 

“From that shit?” Peter looked incredulous. Roman had never seen anyone who looked incredulous in real life before. He liked it. Or liked it on Peter. It didn’t really matter, most of Peter’s expressions went straight to his dick anyways. 

“Shhh. I’ll explain later. Now shut up and let’s fuck.” Roman didn’t know if that was a command or if Peter loved him enough to actually do it. He didn’t care, and neither, it appeared, did Peter.


End file.
